Talk:"Watch Yourself!"
Is this skill really called "Watch yourself!" with a lower-case Y? :o LordBiro/Talk 04:39, 5 Jun 2005 (EST) Yes, all of the "Something yelled!" type skills use sentence capitalization. Why does it say category: Shout when I cant see anything in the code? Blindness on me?? --Xeeron 05:39, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :See Template:Skill New, the the "type" var. auto-categorises when you fill it out --Skuld‡ 05:51, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- This was previously not in the Warrior - Tactics Skills page. Added it there now. Observation Read the description of "Watch Yourself!". It says nothing about the user receiving the armor bonus. Has this been tested at all. I was using it in my Titan farming build and I did not see any difference at all. Chain Lightning was still doing around 30 and Shard Storm were stil doing around 20. Edit: This was with 15k Platemail Armor(85 AR), Ascalon Helm(80 AR), Dolyak Signet at +34 armor and Elemental Resistance which is +40 vs. Elemental Damage --Gares Redstorm 23:54, 13 March 2006 (CST) :That would be funny :p One of the most used farming skills and no-ones noticed/tested — Skuld 00:03, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::The description is fairly clear. I don't play a warrior (ever- my only one was deleted when it was level 4), but I would be surprised if this skill affected the shouter. Shandy 00:06, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, it definately does something for the user. :::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself.jpg :::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself2.jpg :::-Evil_Greven 00:10, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::I guess it's another poorly worded skill, then? Shandy 00:32, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::Yep. Another one of those. Incidently, Dolyak Signet (+34), "Watch Yourself!", Defy Pain, and Dryder's Defenses (48 armor, though Elemental Resistance would be longer duration and 40 armor), Wyvern Armor (85), Ascalon Boots (-2 dmg) and a 16 armor shield make Lightning Orb feel like a kitty scratch: :::::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself3.jpg :::::-Evil_Greven 00:37, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Which is why Necromancers are now the new fad. Their armor-ignoring damage is ridiculous. It makes a Warrior seem like a kitty too. I think some balance is needed. --Karlos 05:08, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::::How fast do elementalists cut through cloth users when no one's around to interrupt them, though? Given that most of your targets aren't wearing warrior armor and using half their skill bar to boost their AL, I wouldn't say elementalists are gimped. --130.58 06:01, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::Indeed, 'invincible' warriors have existed for ages, but they're absolutely useless in PvP. Nobody is going to attack a W/Mo during the fight, so we just leave him 'til the end and then elminate him slowly. Shandy 22:07, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::They are gimped. Two words: Prot Spirit. It's a killer of nukage and spikage. Unstoppable too. The only way is to be able to put Well of the Profane on before the spike/nuke. Only way around Prot Spirit? Degen. Something eles are very poor at causing while mesmers, necros even rangers and warriors are much better at it. --Karlos 22:15, 23 March 2006 (CST) :::::::::Unstoppable might not be the best choice of words. A good Domination/Inspiration Mesmer can put a stop to any monk given some time. I don't play PvP, but I can stop a PvE monk from doing anything but attack in a minute. I'm sure PvP monks are just as predictable. Thats why I love being a mesmer, no one knows what you are doing or who you are targetting, until you unleash on them :D --Gares Redstorm 23:37, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::An air spiker is still useful in PvP. Enchant removal is neccessary, but it's always going to be neccessary. Shandy 22:20, 23 March 2006 (CST) New Description There is a new description for this skill...idk when or why it happened but it now reads something like "All party members within earshot(ty anet for the technical term) gain +20 armor for seconds- Only a Shadow :Oops, thought I changed them all. I guess I missed this one, thanks. The "within earshot" change was in the last large patch with skill balances or the one after. --68.142.14.19 12:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Related Saying ward harm and elements are related is a stretch. The formatting was also completely changed. Lastly, the template ended up listing WY itself, which is pretty silly even considering it's intended to be used in all the different skill pages. --Fyren 07:43, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I agree this grouping of "related skills" can be discussed upon (actually that's why I have not yet updated the other skills of the group, I still need to go over the complete history of those pages and check all the related skills updates made by the community). For example, shared damage, percenntage damage reduction and armor bonus are different mechanisms (especially at lower levels, but also in many other manners). :About the include of "Watch Yourself" in the list, that is how templates do they work. I could remind you that be part of a bigger group is one of the feature of a wiki article. I could also do a complex template just for the sole purpose of this beautification (current article's name not showing in the list), just that I don't see necessity. :Actually, I like the way it is shown, as readers directly understand this skill is part of a related group that could be interesting to check (it's like the presentation of sections : you know where you are and of other existing pieces of the bigger view). --Leonim 09:33, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Nerfed Ouch.... -Ichigo724 09:32, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Great :) — Skuld 09:54, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm still wondering as to why they changed it... was it so overpowered for W secondaries ? -Ichigo724 10:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Paragons with the new earshot radius. You'll notice that at 11 (10+1, a common place to set your attributes), it's the same as the old version. — 130.58 (talk) 11:18, 1 December 2006 (CST) You said it! Ouch indeed, might have to swap this for "Never Give Up!" now instead. Or pump up tactics and take "Shields Up!" Neon 16:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::It wasn't exactly overpowered for secondaries, but a Paragon with a Furious spear could keep it up indefinitely in a fight. It's not really used for extra armor per se, it's just a management skill which happens to give a little bonus in return. Now that it's be slapped about a bit, it's still an energy management skill, just the added bonus is a little less effective, but the energy gain is all good. Now, if they changed Leadership to being "you gain 1 energy every 2 levels for every party member affected by a Paragon Shout, chant (etc)", then I'd be ditching it and looking for a new skill to fill the adrenaline gap - Patch of Celestia 04:06, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::I hate you anet, you nerfed my paragon and all my fav skills... Duncan Dragoon 16:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::This nerf has deepened my resolve to switch to WoW soon. I'm so pissed.Dark0805 23:02, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::::You didn't come here complain when all the new shout rules (bigger range, triggering echoes) made "Watch Yourself!" ridiculously good. This is just evening it out. They nerf things to heck all the time in WoW, too, y'know. And I don't think you can even use skills you didn't put any points into. — 130.58 (talk) 00:29, 10 December 2006 (CST) Nerfed? I just started using this skill, so what was it like previously? Urock 22:59, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :The added armor was 20 at any level of tactics. –Ichigo724 23:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::In my opinion, I actually like it better since the change, my tactics warrior adds 26 armor to the whole team instead of 20. --Deathwing 16:04, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::I use it for my Paragon, which at 9 Tactics, it gives more armor than a shield. And since Paragon's are ranged, I can combine with Frenzy to provide energy, which makes it able to be kept up continually AND its useful. I don't see the point of Paragon's equipping this skill then have it for nothing but energy. Its helped my party through some big battles. Urock 21:37, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Why F, when you can use Flail? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:02, 10 May 2007 (CDT) someone said previously here that he used 9 tactics with this skill - is it so big deal if you lose 3 armor? o_O -Force :No, but in doing so, he's not using those attribute points for anything else. But hey, Paragons in PvE are the epitome of damage reduction, so it doesn't really matter. --Kale Ironfist 08:34, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Changed again?! Major suckage! Charge is teh pwnzx now though :D --Progger 19:00, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :It's still good, if you can't charge 4 adren in 6 sec, u = phail. -- -- (s)talkpage 19:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:57, 11 December 2006 (CST) Notes Reference " "Watch yourself" is a phrase from a song by Mystikal - "Shake that ass, but watch yourself!". " - Removed this since... well, do I have to explain? It makes no sense. Unless there's actual evidence that this is where the name comes from, that's just wild guessing that seems extremely off base to me. o_O Capcom 04:09, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Yea, the skill name isn't a reference to anything specific I think, randomm name to suit what the skill does. -Ichigo724 11:44, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::This skill name is not related to any song, movie, catch phrase or slogan whatsoever. Its name is a direct link to what it does. As with many many skills, it is not derived from anything famous. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Puk ( ) }. :::Anything people say can be reference to something ^^ --Aozora 03:58, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::But is usually isn't. The Hobo 05:15, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Perhaps the most ridiculous attempt at revealing a reference ever. It made me laugh when I heard the song in my head; the idea that ANet would base the skill off of that song is ludicrous. (no, that word is not a reference to Ludacris)--Mafaraxas 06:14, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Personally, whenever I use WY, I always have that song get stuck in my head...167.206.248.12 15:26, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Nerf Oh great...they nerfed GtFE so i would assume to go back here for energy...and then this was nerfed to hell...ah i remember back in the good old days where paragons actually used to be good...and was then nerfed like a week after Nightfall came out...yeah, those were the good old days...--Manbeast15 05:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Used to be good? Paragons are still brokenly strong, even after all these nerfs. They should have done this before Nightfall went live. --Kale Ironfist 07:48, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Don't bother Kale, there are far too many nitwits to teach. --Blue.rellik 07:51, 13 October 2007 (UTC) i would rather them just remove paragons from the game than nerf warriors while balancing paraway or even better yet, make leadership only apply to paragon shouts. :Ever heard of the fact you can get much more than 4 strikes of adren in 6 seconds? -- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) lol 3/6/08 = fail --Shadowcrest 20:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) you mean today's update? sure, it rock now... useless. too much recharge, not enoughe benefits. just fonna remove it from my heroes.. guigolum 20:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Did Izzy get fired for this? I sure hope so..He's made some bad calls but wtf..This was never overpowered I don't think I've ever seen anyone complain about it..Seriously what the hell was he thinking? :I'm sure there's a good reason (IMO it sucks) RT 20:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I SO agree with you Shadowcrest. I hope some heads are rolling at ANet right now!!!-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 20:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :It's to deliver a kick in the teeth to the FoW chest runnesr, y'know, when traversing the spider cavers. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞''']] 20:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Even with the recharge this pluse "Save Yourselves!" and "There is nothing to fear!" could give a party a considerable boost in armor making them very, very long lasting in PvE. Not sure about pvp though cause since the last update that added the recharge, I have not seen this used -Kalle Damos :This won't stop paragons spamming it, it'll just be weaker. Not that is was uber-1337 in the first place. --Shadowcrest 20:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC)